


The Spider Sitter

by LukasDeAudi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasDeAudi/pseuds/LukasDeAudi
Summary: Story request from Balbacar on FF.net.Muffet babysits Asriel and Frisk (female in this one) when Toriel is not able to watch over them in the afternoon and evening.Use of tabaco and possible spoilers for Undertale. Set in background AU of mine, but I personally think it won't affect the story here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request has been formulated this way:  
> "Muffet would babysit somebody Muffet would have a huge,  
> tremendously fat purple cigar made of spiders and webbing in her mouth throughout  
> the story. At one point, she'd tell the one she's babysitting a bedtime story, and  
> the smoke from her cigar would form shapes from the story."

**Note:** _< TextSample> _are Muffet's thoughts.

## Chapter 1 Muffet the baker & Occasional Babysitter

 

Muffet’'s feelings about children were, well, reserved. Some of the monster brats she had encountered before were quite a mean bunch. Although, she knew children were children, Muffet happily accepted when Toriel asked for help, to babysit her son, Asriel, and adopted child, Frisk. She already knew both of the youths were angels, not getting on purpose in trouble like the other kids at their age.

Anyway, Toriel couldn’t take care of them that day, because something had happened in school and she had to stay there. Muffet didn’t care though. She was mostly glad she could get out of the bakery and smoke her favourite brand of cigars.

_*Of spiders for spiders; dried, mashed, pressed to various shapes for increasing the quality and *effectiveness_

Muffet decided to use the Toriel's request as an excuse for not attending to her duties.

Half an hour and several enjoyed puffs later; she arrived to Toriel's.

The house looked nice from the outside. Muffet admired gracefully cut decorative bushes. They were the only thing she could remember later. That and the distinct odour of cinnamon everywhere.

High-pitched male voice was also a great decoration, thought Muffet. Although, she wouldn't choose it-

“SANS, THAT WAS HORRIBLE!”

“nah”

Through glass filling of the plastic door could be seen, there were two skeletons in the hall.

Muffet lightly knocked, so she would get the attention of those two. Both of them stopped arguing and turned to her. She was expecting the taller skeleton to answer the door, but to her surprise, they were opened by the other one.

"hiya miss how can I help ya?"

The skeleton seemed to be familiar to her, but she could not remember from where, "Mrs. Toriel asked me to look after her two kids until she comes home tonight." Muffet announced as politely as possible. That small sack of bones was making her feel uneasy for some reason.

"WHAT?" The taller skeleton threw his glowed hands up in the air, "WHY WOULD LADY ASGORE IGNORE MY OFFER TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN AND ASGORE JUNIOR?" He gave the floor beneath him a dead glance and then shouted out. "SANS, SAY SOMETHING!"

Muffet started to remember.

_*Oh, I know who they are. The smaller one is Sans, the lazy Snowdin sentry and comedian._

Muffet chuckled when few memories of his puns came to her.

_*So, the other one has to be Papyrus. Oh, I remember now, he wanted to replace all my pastry production with pasta..._

"Oh I don't know why, dear Papsy. Maybe she was just afraid you would stuff them with spaghetti." she said out loud, sticking out her tongue and blowing out a perfect circle of smoke in his.

Papyrus did not blush even a little bit, nor was showing any signs of being upset at all.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH HAVING PASTA FOR EVERY MEAL, MISS SPIDEY. I, GREAT PAPYRUS, TAKE YOUR SUGGESTED INSULT AS A SIGN OF JEALOUSY OVER MY MAGNIFICIENT COOKING SKILLS."

His expression changed, like he had realised something and then he turned to his brother. "SANS! TIME TO GO OR WE'LL BE LATE."

"Okay" replied the small one a shifted the attention to Muffet. "i suppose tori filled you in on what you are supposed to do. just dont forget to put them in bed if tori wouldnt come back before their bedtime"

"AND DON'T FORGET TO FEED THEM!" Pointed Papyrus out, "YOU WILL HAVE TO MANAGE WITHOUT THE MASTERCHEF PAPYRUS TODAY THOUGH"

_*Who the hell this guy thinks he is?_

"Ah, don't worry Papsy, I think there won't be any trouble..." Said Muffet, kind of hoping Sans would drag his brother out of the house or something and they would be both gone for a while.

"IN ANY CASE THERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER. CALL ME AND I WILL COME AT ONCE TO AID YOU."  With these words he pulled out hand drawn red card with the picture of bone in the middle. The actual phone number was hastily scribbled on the back of card.

Muffet waved in their direction, not because she would like to give them goodbye. She wanted Papyrus to think his 'effort' was appreciated and he would not come back, even if it was to just check on her.

 

The entrance door closed behind them and Muffet let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, that was getting annoying."

She originally just wanted to lit up another cigar but before she could do so she put her dirty pleasure back to the pocket. "I just had one."

Muffet was wondering where the kids could be. Toriel did mention they should be home around the time Muffet would arrive, didn't she?

Muffet checked the living room. "I haven't known Queen has got such a book collection." said Muffet in the manner of admiration when her glance laid upon the massive bookcase in the middle of the room. The couch in the front of it looked comfy as well. In the bookcase were apart from various books on cooking and puns, photos of Toriel, her kids and the small skeleton Muffet encountered earlier. Muffet decided to stop looking around to avoid being nosy too much.

_*Is Sans part of this family?_

Muffet was glad she was able to earn Toriel's trust. If the former queen knew what Muffet had done to those other humans... It would be better not to think about it.

Anyway, Muffet heard a sound of two child voices, coming from the garden, on her way back to the main hall. She peeked out of the door leading to the garden and saw Asriel standing before what looked like a painting stand and Frisk sitting on the ground beside him with paper and crayons on her own.

Asriel already had something painted on canvas and was occupied by going through the sketches he had on the ground.

"Hey kids" she shouted out gently just to get their attention. They both turned their eyes to her and greeted the spider girl with simple nodding and in Asriel's case, waving his hand.

Muffet walked over to them, because she was curious about what they were doing in detail.

It looked like Frisk was trying to copy the picture much more skilled Asriel was painting on his canvas. Muffet could tell on the first look Asriel was making a picture of sunset and she could not help to leave it without a comment. "This looks amazing, Asriel."

Small goat boy blushed. "T-thanks miss, that's nice of you to say."

Frisk stayed quiet but it looked like she was jealous her older brother was getting more attention than her. Muffet played it cool and stated Frisk's drawing was also great. She expected argument but it never came. Frisk nodded her head, brushed some of her hair back, picked up the crayon and continued with her previous activity. Asriel smiled at the spider girl and did the same thing as Frisk.

Muffet kept looking at them and after a while she said, "Did your mother prepare you meal ahead or I should cook something?" Asriel was the one to answer again, "She did not, but we are not hungry. Right, Frisk?" Frisk nodded, not lifting her eyes from the scribble before her. She was just in the middle of rapid erasing of something.

_You are not now, but you are going to be later._

"Oh, ok. I am gonna cook something then. I hope Toriel won't mind."

It went like that for about an hour. Muffet prepared some rice salad with meat chunks and veggies (technically everything she could find in the kitchen at that exact moment).

Asriel and Frisk presented their pictures, while Asriel was blushing again when Muffet said it was good. Frisk was jumping on one leg, trying to get Muffet's attention and same amount of approval as Asriel.

After the dinner, she let kids do their thing again. During the time she was washing up, she was thinking what would she do if she was forced to stay here overnight.

She had to call to the bakery. There's no way she would leave her spiders uninformed about her where abouts. She just hoped there was someone capable of holding a phone...


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2 Story Time

Just like Muffet expected, it was currently 8:30 PM and Toriel was nowhere to be found. One of the skeletons, she couldn't tell which one, called on the stationary phone Toriel had placed in the living room and left a message, saying he would be staying over night with his brother if nothing changes.

Muffet watched Asriel and Frisk attend to themselves.

_*They are very responsible for such a young kids. Toriel has to be great mother._

 Both kids were already in their sleeping clothes, but it looked like they weren't eager to go to bed just yet.

* _Well, maybe I overestimated them._

"Kids, it's time to go to bed." she finally said. As Muffet could expect, kids looked up and the whining started.

"But miss, we are not even tired. Can we play instead?" Clever Frisk saves the day, not quite.

"No no, you have a school tomorrow."

"Uhmmmmmmmm, WHY?"

Asriel stayed out of the conversation. Muffet could tell he found what was happening before him funny. Frisk kept whining about world not being fair and stuff, but she got up, dragging her brother to his feet as well.

"C'mon kids, it's not that bad. Bundle up and I am gonna tell you a bedtime story of your choice." said Muffet.

The expression on the Frisk's face changed from 'I am sad and I am going to cry' to 'Challenge accepted' one. Muffet suddenly regretted her choice. Kids went to their beds and were awaiting Muffet to come and take a seat. The spider girl did so, lit up spider cigar and pulled some cobweb.

"What do you have that for?" asked Asriel curiously. Muffet chuckled and replied, she always knitted cobwebs when she needed to think about something-at this moment their bedtime story.

Frisk was sitting on her bed, grinning.

"What classic story did you choose?" Muffet asked. Frisk kept grinning.

"The Red Riding Hood." she said,

_*Oh, really, I thought she would come up with something more..._

"But I want it the way no one has ever told it before."

**STORY TIME**

**< Note>**

**< I am going to use some form of formatting to differ the story and the jumps to reality. Story is in normal text and reality is in italic. >**

**< End of Note>**

_Puffs of smoke filled up the room. Muffet's magic started creating a scene. Frisk let out loud 'aww'  sound. Asriel stayed silent, took aback by the show that didn't even start yet._

_Muffet cleared her throat._

Once upon a time, in the small house by the forest lived a boss monster and a human child.

_Picture of Toriel and Frisk appeared. Frisk clapped her hands. She liked it._

One day, the mother told her daughter.

"My child, I just got call from grandpa. He got sick. I am going to pack you some things and you will pay him a visit, okay?"

_"I thought Red was tasked to visit her sick grandma, not grandpa" said Frisk, not in the complaining manner though._

Red felt the familiar feeling of determination. It was filling her up until she was completely filled with it.

*DETERMINATION*

As soon as she left the small cosy house, she took a peek under the blanket covering the basket. It contained some Cinnamon / Butterscotch pie, tea bags and flowers. Grandpa is going to be pissed, he had wanted spaghetti. Red smirked.

Shortly after entering the forest, Red gave up on using the regular path. "Pffff...Who are you to tell me what I should do, warning signs?"

She passed around several more signs later, warning her before cute little monster called Tem. She didn't listen.

*DETERMINATION INCREASES*

"h0I!"

Red stopped dead in her steps. Before her was obviously Tem, in the grey wolf costume.   
"tHA gREAt and eVIl tem IS goIng TO eAT u suRrEndE WeirD pRSOn."  
  
Red gave tem-wolf an emotionless stare and then burst out laughing.

“whaT? wHAT is So fUNny human? TeM S BOuT TO aT U" Her way of talking wasn't making the situation more serious at all. Red smiled and pulled out her secret weapon.

_"TEMMIE FLAKES" both Frisk and Asriel shouted._

“oH U hAvE tEM fLAEs  Bad aNd evi TEm Has to Have thoSE eM fLAKES Gimme IMmE iMm" Tem-wolf jumped over to Red and stole the whole package. Red decided against petting the cute monster in case she was allergic and left Tem-wolf to enjoy her temmie flakes in solitude.

Red continued her journey. She stopped few times to have a chat with passing Whimsuns and Froggits, pick up some normal flowers and weed out the annoying talking ones...

 

"h0I!"

*the battle starts*

_"Go, Red." yelled Frisk. Muffet gave her the look saying 'Calm down or I'll not tell you anything'._

*The great and evil Temmie stands in the way.*

“tEm mEEt AgaIn huMAN" exclaimed little fur-ball, showing off her tiny sharp teeth.

<ACT>

_“Flirting time"_

_"Nooo" shouted both Muffet and Asriel. Frisk looked hurt in some way._

<FEED HER>

*You realize you don't have any temmie flakes left*

Red dodged all of the attacks tem-wolf threw at her and considered her options. She could either CHECK, DISTRACT OR FLEE.

<DISTRACT>

 

*You wave your hands and point at something behind your opponent*

"Wh iS TheRe someTiNG BEHInd tem?!"

*Temmie turns around; finds out you've lied to her. Her attack has increased.*

“lIAR!!!"

 

_Great moonlight and wolf howling filled up the room. Shadows creeped up the ceiling._

 

<FLEE>

Red ran away.

 

“hoOho Tem kNeW shE hAd in hEr buT AiT weRE R U oiNg tEm stiLl WaNt To eAT yU!!!”

The yelling of small creature vanished in the depths of forest.

_"Great battle, but it needed more flirting." said Frisk._  
"NO," snapped Asriel, "I am gonna silence you with the pillow if you will bring that up again."  
Muffet sighed.

**-Meanwhile: Grandpa's house-**

 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON'T BE STOPPED BY SOME STUPID ILLNESS FROM COOKING PASTA. NYEH HEH HE...*cough*"

Tem-wolf approached the cottage. She never was in this part of the forest before. She got lost when she was chasing the human and to be honest, it was making her upset.

"WoW whaT A CuTE HousE THey hAve tO havE tEmmie FLAKS" she thought.

Rattling of pans and muffled voice repeating 'NYEH HEH HEH' could be heard from the inside. Tem peeked through the window and saw tall skeleton in red sweater running around the room with pan in one of his hands. He occasionally coughed. She kept observing him.

The skeleton had to catch a glimpse of her shadow because he turned his attention to window.

"HELLO NEW PERSON" he shouted and ran to it. Tem yelped and fell backwards.

"wow wHAT A cuTe HouSe they havE tO havE teMmI fKeS"

Before she could ran away, she had been caught in orange aura and some force lifted her up. Temmie helplessly wiggled her legs in the attempt to escape.

"COME HERE LITTLE PUPPY." The skeleton said, bringing her closer. Temmie growled but it came out like cute little whine more. Skele-dude kept talking, "OH MY YOU ARE SO SKINNY. YOU HAD TO BE STARVING."

Temmie let out small sigh and stopped resisting. The tall skeleton pressed her against his torso and carried her away.

 

 

 

 

Red wasn't in hurry, she wasn't even walking. The girl decided to take a nap in the middle of grassy field.

She woke up after some time and when she saw the sun was nearing the horizon, she grabbed her stuff and,  "Well, I am lost. I don't know where I am. "

 

She walked blindly and carelessly through the forest that was getting darker. By some fortunate thought or simple luck, she saw lights of her grandpa's cottage after some time of going through the forest maze. She ran for it.

 

She could hear rattling of bones and distinct odor of spaghetti filling the air. As soon as she entered she saw her grandpa's bed. Bed in the living room. Really, grandpa, really?

There was someone in it.

 

"Hello grandpa." she called out, "I brought you pie and good wishes from my mom."

Blanket shot up and familiar creature jumped on the top of pillow.

 

"h0I! iT's tEmMIE Tha bad aND Evil tEMmie "

 

She was wearing Red grandfather's pyjama top and sleeping cap with tassel.

 

"yeS Tem mEet HerE agAin fOolisH humAN"

 

Before she could initiate the battle, loud bang could be heard and temmie got hit by bone attack.

 

"NO, BAD DOG. BAD."

 

Red smirked and gave her grandpa a hug. "HELLO GRANDDAUGHTER."

 

"Why do you have this one-" Red pointed at Tem who was rubbing her forehead, confused about what just happened, "-here?"

 

"OH, I FOUND HER. SHE WAS STARVING AND IN THE NEED OF IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD NOT LET HER DIE. "

 

Red laughed and offered her grandfather the content of basket she was carrying.

 

"WHAT? NO PASTA? COME ONE, LITTLE ONE. STOP TESTING ME."

 

They took a seat, skeleton prepared some tea and they shared the pie. Tem joined them and explained she was just lonely and did not know how to express herself.

 

"OH, DON'T WORRY LITTLE PUPPY, I AM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU GOOD. "

 

Behind the window of cottage, there was a glowing blue eye.

 

"welp, not this time kid. ill see you in the next one."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ending  
Muffet signed again. The kids were fast asleep.   
Strange, I would not bet this story could successfully put them in sleep.   
She used her magic to clean up all the smoke and send it out of window. The room looked suddenly very peaceful and quiet. She turned of the small light on Frisk's nightstand and left the room.   
The hanging clocks in the living room were saying half past nine and Toriel wasn't still home. Muffet wondered what could make her be so late.   
As she was sitting in the comfortable couch in the living room, illuminated just by one, small light situated in the bookshelf behind her, she got an idea. Muffet was just going through the cooking book and her eyes laid upon one certain pie recipe.   
Oh, what a wonderful idea. I could make something for Toriel to show her my gratitude for trusting me with her kids.   
Muffet quickly moved herself to the kitchen and hoped the sounds made by kitchenware would not wake kids up. Book was levitating before her, wrapped in the magic field, and she was looking for supplies she needed.   
Each one of her eight arms was doing a different sort of thing. Muffet, excited to a maximum level, lit up her favourite cigar and watched how the pie matter was forming in the front of her eyes.  
She put the final product to the oven and watched it become more and more edible each second.   
Muffet decided to set the timer and read into some of the books. Some recipes from Toriel's collection would certainly make a great addition to her pastry menu.   
When was the timer on the middle way through set time, Muffet stood up and went to check up on the pie, only to find out the light in the oven wasn't lit up. Muffet wondered what could cause the sudden issue with the gas cooker and opened the hatch.   
There was a sound of gas leaking from somewhere and when Muffet went to examine the issue, lowering herself to the inside of oven, few sparks from her cigar flew off.  
Loud flash and fire consumed the kitchen and catapulted poor monster through the roof. The oven exploded into purplish fireball that quickly found a way out of house through windows. From the hole in the shape of Muffet's body flew out the fire and the pieces of oven and pie. Muffet screamed and disappeared on the horizon with small twinkle. 

 

_Somewhere else  
Toriel and Sans met up later that night to stargaze and talk on the way home. Sans changed his mind with staying over night with his brother. Being alone with the former queen and friend was definitely better.   
Great light lit up the skies and both of them looked up. Small twinkling star just disappeared above their heads.   
"Oh, hey Tori. A falling star." stated Sans.   
But, was it really a star?   
_Later  
"WHO'S DESTROYED OUR HOUSE?"


End file.
